Cooking devices (e.g., ovens) tend to produce airborne grease, combustion products, fumes, smoke, odors, heat, and/or steam. To remove these elements, a kitchen may traditionally include a ventilator. Furthermore, some traditional ventilators may include an ultraviolet lamp that can assist in removing grease and/or odors (or other elements). These traditional ultraviolet lamps, however, may be deficient.